peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 January 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-01-27 ; Comments * Sessions *Plant Bach Ofnus #2 First broadcast *Filler #1 Repeat of only session Tracklisting *Gibson Brothers: Brokedown Engine (7") Silt Breeze Records *'File 2' cuts in near start of above track *Jazzbo: Take Over (album - Choice Of Version) Studio One SOLP-1996 *Charlatans: Opportunity Three (Promo 12") Situation Two CHAR 3 *Plant Bach Ofnus: Saith (Peel Session) *Babes In Toyland: Watching Girl (2x12", Compilation: Every Band Has A Shonen Knife Who Loves Them) Giant Records *Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha: Weya (LP: Boum-Tonnerre) Afric Music *Filler: Hurts To Say (Peel Session) :(11:30 News) *King Of The Slums: Joy (7") Cherry Red *Gang Starr: Here Today, Gone Tomorrow (Album: Step In The Arena) Chrysalis *Little Freddy & Don: Too Fat (12", Compilation: Fat! Fat! Fat! 18 Blubberin' Boppers) BLUBBA 48.48.48 *Drive: Greasegun (12") First Strike Records *Plant Bach Ofnus: Curiad + Bas = Groove (Peel Session) *Half Japanese: Hand Without A Body (album - We Are They Who Ache With Amorous Love) Psycho Acoustic Sounds 90601 *Yami Bolo: Struggle In Babylon (7") Rockers International *3 Men Gone Mad: You Try (7") Mad Music :(12:00 News) *Filler: Touched (Peel Session) *Deskee: Kid Get Hyped (12") Big One VVBIG 27 *Silverfish: Two Marines (Album: Fat Axl) Wiiija Records *Cutty Ranks: Tan Guard (7") World-A-Music International *Lightnin' Hopkins: Happy New Year *Wake: Joke Shop (Album: Make It Loud) Sarah Records *Wig: Coming Up Slow (Album: Lying Next To You) Nocturnal Records :(12:30 News) *Plant Bach Ofnus: Cyfnod Pump (Phase 5) (Peel Session) *'File b' ends *Fluid: Candy (Live) (7") Sub Pop *Thrilled Skinny: Biscuits In The Tin (Live) (Album, Compilation: Own Goal) Goalpost *Cutty Ranks: Original Rude Boy Style (Album: Stopper) Fashion *Filler: First Out (Peel Session) *Biff'um Baff'um Boys: Five Minutes (12" - Bombers Over Baghdad) G-Force YIKES 997T *Milk: Tag (12": Birthquake EP) Eve Recordings :(01:00 News) *Jesus Lizard: Nub (Album: Goat) Touch And Go *Hole: Dicknail (7": Dicknail b/w Burnblack) Sub Pop *Special Ed: Come On, Let's Move It (Remix) (12") Profile PRO-7322 *Plant Bach Ofnus: Ailenedigaethyllygaidmennol (Second Birth Of The Inner Eye) (Peel Session) *Park Avenue Playground: The Trip (Album, Compilation: Beyond The Calico Wall) Voxx Records *Dawson: Fickle Pie (Album: Barf Market: You're Ontae Plums) Gruff Wit Records *Pregnant Neck: No Time For Breakfast (Album: Shenanegan-Esque Rapscalianismz!!) Touche Guffaw Rekidz *Energise: Report To The Dance Floor (12": Report To The Dancefloor) Network Records :(01:30 News) *Le Grand Maître Franco: 'Celita (LP-In Memoriam: Grand Maître Franco Vol. 2)' (Polygram) *Filler: Trapped Then Killed (Peel Session) *Fatima Mansions: Stigmata (12": Hive) Kitchenware Records *Spacemen 3: Big City (7") Fire Records *Naked City: Dead Spot (Album: Torture Garden) Earache *Solo E: Flowing Positivity (12") Circa File ;Name *1) John Peel 1991-01-27.mp3 *2) 1991-01-27 Peel Show R141.mp3 ;Length *1) 3.03.37 *2) 1:33:22 ;Other *1) Much of the recording has a muffled sound, which sounds like dirty heads or the Dolby replay settings set too aggressively, but every so often there is an abrupt period of clarity. A re-rip might improve the quality of this recording. *2) Created from R141 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) * 2) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:Lee Tapes